In-law or Out-law
by FanWriter02
Summary: [Minor RTTE Spoilers] In "Mi Amore Wing", Hiccup laughs nervously when the topic of in-laws arises, but now that the war with the Dragon Hunters is over, it's time to come clean to his future in-laws that he's dating their daughter. Hiccstrid. One-shot.


Anonymous asked: _I don't know if you are taking requests but could you write something about hiccup's relationship with Astrid's family? The way he said "in laws" and then laughed nervously in episode 6 made me wonder about his interactions with his future in laws. Love your writing btw_

This moment could've meant so many things, and quite frankly I loved it. I somehow have a feeling- especially with how he and Astrid acted around Spitelout- that Berk doesn't really know they're a "thing" yet. Or, at least, they don't think Berk knows. But I like to believe, with the way he said that, they still hadn't talked to the in-laws. This takes place post RTTE, right after they return to Berk. :D Enjoy!

 **In-law or Out-law**

"I'm no sure about this at all." Hiccup murmured. Astrid's hand around his wrist tightened as she laughed, tugging him along the streets of Berk as they grew closer and closer to her home in the square. Each step sent his heart pumping faster and his knees to shaking.

The men in Astrid's family weren't as big as Stoick, but Thor they were built, and they were fierce, and they were _terrifying._

And it wasn't even the men he had to worry about, it was the women. Astrid's mother could bring down a man with one hand, so where did that leave him? He wasn't even an entire man.

"You don't have to be so nervous, it isn't like they'll hurt you." Astrid smiled comfortingly as she nudged him, trying to get him to move, but his foot and prosthetic were planted firmly against the stone.

"I'm don't want to die." Hiccup whimpered, letting his head fall back on Astrid's shoulder as she continued to shove. "Toothless _abandoned_ me, he knows I can never say no to you."

"Exactly." She let go of him, nearly sending him falling flat on his back as she moved to face him. He flailed his arms to try and regain his balance before sending her a curt glare. She laughed and shook her head, letting her hands settle on his arms.

"Listen, babe. I know my Dad can be-"

Hiccup blinked, whispering in blatant horror. "It's not your Dad I'm worried about."

Astrid's face flashed between amusement and… more amusement as she bit her lip, obviously trying to contain a smile. Hiccup huffed.

"I can't do this." He tried to turn away, only for his strong girlfriend to wrap her arms around his waist and effectively bring him to a halt. He hung limply in her arms as he narrowed his eyes, not at all amused by the situation.

"I know you're going to regret not asking them, so you might as well get it done and over with. Besides, I'll be there! I'll make sure you leave the hut alive."

"That's reassuring." Hiccup muttered under his breath.

Astrid laughed as she set him back on the ground, taking his hand again and giving it a squeeze of confidence. "Come on, it'll be fine."

Hiccup wasn't nearly as convinced as she was, but she had a point. He might as well get the entire thing done and over with.

They stepped up the hut steps, the door looming above him like the gallows. He swallowed dryly as Astrid opened the door- did she normally open the door so slowly? Or maybe it was just him?

Facing deathly dragons and dangerous villains seemed like a picnic compared to this moment. He wanted to die on the spot.

"Mom, Dad?" Astrid called out as she stepped inside, dragging a reluctant Hiccup with her. The room was lit by a fire crackling against the wall, thick fur rugs sprawled across the room, making it appear cozy and welcoming, but none the less intimdating.

Olav Hofferson was sitting at a table, and he just had to be sharpening a weapon. _Of course_. Hiccup tried a smile, knowing he probably looked like a yak being led to the kitchen. A silent plead of _"please, don't kill me."_

"Hiccup! Good to see you lad!" Well, that had to be a good sign. Olav got to his feet and stepped forward, clapping Hiccup on the back and shaking his hand exuberantly. "It's been awhile, yes? You home to stay?"

Hiccup smiled and tried to avoid eye contact. Eye contact, and he'd probably turn and make a break for it. _Try to_ , anyways. "That's the plan, sir."

"Good! Time for you to settle down, I'd wager. Stoick eager to give you the reigns?"

Hiccup laughed and rubbed his arm, "I'd… say so, yeah. But I'm not sure I'm ready."

Astrid nudged him, smiling in encouragement as she nodded towards her father. She tucked her hands behind her back and moved closer, urging him further, her message clear.

 _Tell him._

Gulping, Hiccup took a wavery breath before following the man back to the table where he stood, bending over an axe.

This was a very bad situation to just spring "Oh, yeah by the way I'm dating your daughter and I full well plan on marrying her some day and taking her away to live with me so… yeah, just food for thought!"

Hiccup internally let out a long low sigh.

"Sir-"

"Yes, lad?"

"Astrid and I… uh, we have some… _news…_ "

Hiccup could see Olav's back stiffen, and mentally prepared for a blow to the face. But, rather, he turned around slowly, eyes cautiously bouncing between the two of them. "Go on."

Hiccup swallowed thickly, picking up all his courage. "We're… together."

Astrid snorted, causing him to hurry and complete that thought. "As in- we're dating. Courting!- ah…"

Olav relaxed in an instant, a smile replacing the frown as he swung an arm around both their shoulders and squeezed them. Astrid laughed while Hiccup was far too busy counting his blessings, thankful he was still alive with all three limbs.

"And I'm glad to hear it! Bound time you found yerself a man, Astrid. Glad to see you picked such a fine one."

Hiccup blushed and instinctively grabbed Astrid's hand, grateful as well.

Olav smiled widely as he rested his hands on his belt, leaning back and watching them happily. "Wait until your mother hears, she'll be ecstatic! Too bad she's out of the house right now, though, isn't it? You'll have to tell her, Astrid when she gets home- before I get to her first!"

Hiccup grinned cheekily as he look at Astrid who was staring at him with a look that said _"You haven't escaped"_. He simply murmured with a smile, "Ahh… yes, that's too bad."


End file.
